Cream Cakes
by Quintessence of Darkness
Summary: Danny, Lindsay, cream cakes, need I say more. Oneshot. No Spoilers. Please read and review!


**A/N**: This is just a little one shot that came into my head when I was at work the other week. I was being a big scardey cat when it came to posting it. But here goes. I hope that you enjoy it.

There are no spoilers, it is not linked to any episodes at all. Its just a little D/L fluff! Oh and its unbeta'd, so sorry in advance for any typos lurking around there.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing, I am just borrowing them for a bit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny stared at Lindsay as she practically bounded into the office that they shared. It wasn't that he was not happy to see her- he was, of course, but then he always was- but he had a ton of paperwork and had been midway through mistyping polyeutherene when his girlfriend had provided the welcome distraction.

"Your shout for lunch, Cowboy." She greeted him, cocking her head to one side as she peeked at his computer screen.

"Was it not my turn yesterday?" he asked in mock annoyance. He tried his hardest not to smile when her arms wrapped around him and she rested her chin on his shoulder, he gave in; the sight of her pouting at him in the reflection of his PC screen was too cute not to.

"I'll make it worth your while." She said in a singsong voice.

"Well, seeing as you asked so nicely…" he took her arms from around him and spun around in his chair to face her. He didn't miss her chocolate brown eyes flickering to his lips before looking into his eyes. She leant towards him, her hands balancing on the arms of his computer chair; he sat back, enjoying the view. "What does Miss Monroe want today?"

"Hmmm…I have a hankering for a Panini and a cream cake." She said; a sort of dreamy expression on her face.

"Cream cake?" he asked.

"Yeah, y'know, like a bun with loads of cream in the middle--" she informed him, gesturing with her hands what she meant at the same time.

"No need to be facetious." He smirked. "So where to?"

"I know this great little patisserie…" she trailed off, guiding him out of the room. He let her take his hand and drag him out of their office, out of their building and onto the streets of Manhattan.

Danny really wasn't paying that much attention to where they were going. The early summer heat was stifling enough that his brain felt a little foggy as Lindsay guided him by the hand; he paid little attention to anything but Lindsay in the best of days and today was no exception, he watched her walking along, listen to her talking about something he was sure she would mention again if it was incredibly important.

He was quite surprised when, after ten minutes of walking through Manhattan, they came to stop at a quaint little patisserie that Lindsay was obviously familiar with. It wasn't actually that far away from her apartment really, he guessed. Lindsay greeted the girl behind the counter as they entered, then proceeded to make her order. Danny was still gazing around in wonder when she spoke.

"What are you having Danny?" Lindsay smiled up at him.

"Uh." He didn't even pretend to look at the menu board. "I'll have what you are having."

"Ok, make that two, Kate." Lindsay said the waitress, who nodded in acknowledgement.

Twenty minutes later they were back in the break room, unwrapping their food and chattering happily. None of their team mates seemed to be around. Danny hadn't even seen Mac today, which was strange in itself, but he chose not to question it.

"So, what am I eating?" Danny asked, peering suspiciously into his Panini.

"That is a sun-blush tomato, marinated chicken and mozzarella Panini." She answered between mouthfuls of her own Panini. "Mmm it's good."

"Looks good when you eat it." He teased; her eyes caught his, a cheeky glint passing behind them. She didn't dignify him with a response. They continued to eat in relative silence until Lindsay started on her cream scone. Danny watched her as she scooped a dollop of cream onto her finger and licked it off before she sooked her finger to get the last of it. Danny gulped, mesmerised.

"What?" she asked, there was a note of concern in her voice, her brow furrowed in the most adorable way.

"Nothing." He eventually replied. He cleared his throat and took another bite of his Panini as he watched Lindsay lick another dollop of whipped cream for her finger.

"Are you sure, you look a bit strange." She told him. He only grinned at her. Her finger stopped midway to her mouth with the third fingerful of cream; she looked at it then back at Danny and shook her head at him, unable to hide her smile. He cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Fancy going to that little patisserie again tomorrow?"

"Maybe." She replied, watching him as she ate the cream this time. He did nothing to suppress the groan that left his throat before he lunged across the little table they sat at and kissed her.


End file.
